Overwhelmed
by Alyssacookie
Summary: A drabble inspired by a fanart depicting dog!Russia tackling China. Chun-Yan muses on her inability to take control. But then again, Russia is kind of a bad place to start. Warning: fem!China


**Caution: fem!China. Not that it matters here though.**

**Inspired by a Deviantart fanart of dog!Russia tackling China being compared to a cute cat!China.**

* * *

That was the thing with dogs: you always had to exert your dominance, lest they jump all over you.

Chun-Yan stared down the violet eyes currently boring into her own. She had turned her back for just a minute. When the woman turned back he had slid up behind her, leading her to press against the wall for space. Russia's eyes were glinting darkly. A soft, dangerous smile was painted on his lips.

She could practically see his tail wagging.

Without saying anything – because the tension was there and there wasn't a butcher knife on earth to cut it – China tried to slide away. Of course before doing it she vacantly recognized it as a lost cause. Ivan's hands came up to block her means of escape, and she flinched when they smacked into the wall. She yelped in alarm and he continued to smile. Her eyes stayed locked on his because if she looked away than all was lost. The chinese woman _really_ wanted some stable ground in this relationship.

That was the other trouble with dogs, there. They were just so affectionate.

Ivan was definitely affectionate. No matter how many times she made an effort to drill into his head that, no, it was not a good thing that he assumed her _no_ meant _yes,_ he still completely ignored her words. She always ended up invalidating her point though. By the time everything was said and done usually _no_ became _yes_. Hence the slippery slope issue.

Somehow within that crazy mind of his Russia had learned how to kiss. When he kissed her and she wilted with dying protests and jellified muscles. At least he was usually holding onto her by then. A kiss from him left her suffocated. Chun-Yan had no complains about that because his suffocation always left her panting and _ancestors, please let him suffocate me like that again._ Maybe it made her a masochist. Not that it really mattered. Ivan probably was.

If you don't tell a dog that it was bad then you only had yourself to blame when he didn't grasp the idea.

Though if she called him a bad dog, then things would probably go somewhere she hadn't meant to go. It was frightening. Even then the nation wasn't completely sure that she would be willing to make him stop. Russia tended to leave her with that effect.

"Russia," China decided to say tightly while holding the all-too-important eye contact, "what are you doing?"

He lowered the lids over purple eyes that were sparkling a little less innocently than usual. There was a rather large smile on his face. _You know what I'm doing._

The girl tried to wiggle away one last time as his hands slid around her tighter on the wall. When his smile grew even wider Chun-Yan decided to attempt to assert her womanly authority. "Ivan absolutely not," she hissed, "you can't just ta-ahh-mmph."

Halfway through her pathetic attempt Russia had leaned into the wall and sealed his lips over her protest. She was surprised to see him pull back a heartbeat later. He looked at the girl curiously. There was a question in his eyes. China stared him down before flickering down to his lips that were red and half-swollen from where she had nipped him. The girl laughed at the absurdity. Who else could say that they nipped the great Russia on the bottom lip?

Deciding that the laughter was permission enough, Ivan leaned in again and sealed them together. He was a little more cautious this time. Chun-Yan found herself able to take the initiative and ghost her tongue over his lip because she wasn't sorry, not really, but he would inadvertently make her pay.

Ivan opened his mouth easily enough and for a moment the girl had dominance. She hummed against him in surprise and pleasure. Her tongue slipped inside. He always tasted so strange to her – like alcohol, obviously, but she could taste all of the snowy winters and power that flowed through him like blood. It was strange but the woman found herself quite enjoying it.

As for the other country, he let her have her moment before pushing back. He pushed back hard, and China thought vaguely that she was going to pay for nipping him anyway. It was more invasion than gentle probing on his part. She fought back and lost miserably.

Since the man currently ravaging her mouth had not taken proper measures to hold her instead of the wall, when the bottom dropped out for Chun-Yan she found herself slipping straight down. She panicked and pulled away with an interesting smack that echoed throughout the room. Her arms went to steady herself but Russia dove right back in with the assault. This time he gave her a chance to fight back a little more.

More than a bit distracted, the woman hit the floor with a bump. Suddenly Ivan was balanced above her, arms now on either side of her head. This time she didn't stop kissing him. Somewhere she hoped a little traitorously that he was uncomfortable. She supposed that the other country wouldn't let her stop just then anyway, for the sake of comfort or anything else.

Her head was tilted for the express purpose of seeing just how deep they could go when she groaned out a little mewling sound that gave Russia pause.

They finally broke apart and _ew_, that was a trail of salvia right there. He stared at her, and China was pleased to see that he was panting just as hard as she was.

"Hah…" Ivan huffed, hands now shifted to the floor on either side of her. "That was a cute noise, da?"

"Aiyah," Chun-Yan grumbled halfheartedly. She was just a bit mortified, and looked down so her tussled hair would shield her blush.

He laughed at her embarrassment. The chinese woman jumped when suddenly Russia gripped her with both hands, tossing her with ease and rearranging her in his lap. It was certainly softer than the floor he was now dealing with. Something even more dangerous glittered in his eyes when Ivan shifted to make himself more comfortable. One hand rested on her lower back with the other palmed the back of her head. "I want to hear it again," he decided aloud before pulling her into him.

The girl's auburn eyes closed as she mused. If Ivan was truly the dog in the relationship, than she needed to accept that not only was he untrainable, he was probably going to end up bringing her to his level.

She smiled into the kiss when he ground into her a little, sending a tingle through her body. He had long since had her there.

* * *

**Review or you'll make Russia sad, da?**

**Ha.**

**Russia doesn't get sad. He just brings out the pipe.**


End file.
